


Under Pressure

by sunshineandaisies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mauraders - Fandom
Genre: 1990s-1970s, Asian Alice Longbottom, Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Black James Potter, Discos and rock concerts, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry and Sirius become platonic besties, Harry is gay AF, He's actually sweet and reserved, Hermione is a badass revolutionary feminist in this, James is so in love with Lily, Other, She finally finds a group of girls who she can relate to, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius loves Queen and leather jackets, Soft Harry Potter, Time Travel, nerd Remus, peter isn't a traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandaisies/pseuds/sunshineandaisies
Summary: Harry misses the fuck out of Sirius. The War is finally over and he wishes he had a chance to be with Sirius and his parents just once. Well, his wish comes true and he pulls a certain curly haired witch into the midst of it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter (friendship)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Doing Alright

**Author's Note:**

> hi all!! you already know i had to add in my babies QUEEN, i also absolutely adore the idea of harry getting to go back in time and meet his parents so here u go. enjoy, lovelies <33

November 22nd, 1998. 

The War was finally over. 

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This stupid fucking war took his whole life away from him at the start of his life to present time. This is all he's ever known. Fear. Running. Death. Being an adult. 10x more work than play. He runs a hand through his hair and makes his way over to Hermione who is currently perched up on a broken staircase. Despite the sheer ugliness life has had to offer him, he's grateful it gifted him with his Hermione. 

Hermione. 

The girl who became his very first friend, who protected Harry from the kids who'd throw homophobic slurs to his face, who made fun of Malfoy's ugly dead hair with him, who giggled deliriously with him on weekends as they stuffed their faces with Honeyduke's candies and cracked jokes till the sun rose, who sent him handcrafted beautifully made cards every Birthday/Christmas, who showed him what good music was, who he first did acid with, who made sure he ate and rested during his lowest points, who loved and supported him unconditionally. She's not blood, but that sure as hell doesn't make her any less family.

He sits down beside her and she smiles warmly at him. He returns it. They sit in silence for a couple minutes.

"Harry." He turns his head to look over at her playing pebbles off the ground that must've been solid rock at one point hadn't the war completely destroyed a big chunk of Hogwarts. She's flicking them one by one and watching as they bounce and fall off each step.

"Yes?" he asks absentmindedly joining in and flicking rocks with her.

"Do you want to have one more adventure?" a smile slowly creeps up her face.

He stops what he's doing, pebble still in the palm of his hand. 

Wait. She couldn't possibly mean. I mean, they've discussed it one time, but all this time he thought Hermione was full of shit whenever she'd agree with him on it. No, she can't be referring to that. 

He snaps his head towards her and sees the mischievous grin that's plastered itself onto her face. "You're fucking with me right?" He's trying to read her face after asking that question to see if anything sudden shift in expression will give away anything. The grin stays on proudly and she meets his eyes.

"Harry, the war is over. We're finally free. We no longer have the whole ass Wizarding World depending on you to save all of them and breathing down your neck anymore. Defeating Voldy definitely puts them forever in your debt. Let's do it, you know exactly what I’m talking about. We have nothing to lose, but these fucking chains they put on us first year, remember? They took our childhoods away. We were forced to grow up so fast. We’ve continuously fought to save a world that wouldn't do the same for us. I mean, we’re both Black and on top of that I’m also Muggleborn, trust me when I say the energy would NOT be reciprocated. Think about it, neither of us have our families anymore, most of our loved ones are gone now. Wouldn't it feel good to get to see them one last time?" She brushes the dirt off her pants and gets up, offering her hand to Harry and watching him with hopeful doe eyes. He looks at the extended hand. His mind is racing. He's scared shitless and there are doubts swarming through his brain right now, but somehow the timing feels right. He know's everything she's said is right too. Sirius is gone. Remus is gone. Ron is gone. Dumbledore is gone. Her parents are gone. Hell, his parents have been gone. "We have nothing to lose, but our chains." he reminds himself. 

He looks into her eyes and a smile makes way onto his face, he takes her hand and she's jumping down excitedly like a child in a candy shop.

"Fuck it, let's go meet my parents?"

With that, she takes out the time turner hidden under her purple fuzzy sweater and puts it around him and herself. She takes a deep breath and meets his eyes with the same sparkling, terrified, euphoric, happy expression. 

"1975, we're coming for you baby!"


	2. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

February 7th, 1975.

The soft melodic sounds of Queen’s latest album “A Night At The Opera” could be heard playing from a certain boy’s dormitory. If you were to enter said dormitory, you’d see four boys on their respected beds relaxing after 7 exhausting hours of back to back lessons preparing them for their OWLS (which wasn’t even until the end of the year, mind you Sirius would add.) 

James Potter, the one with the unfixable messy jet black hair, dark cocoa skin, the signature Chaser’s fit-for-the-gods body, and hazelnut eyes could be seen laying flat on his stomach writing another poem about his dear Lily Flower. He’d never dare show anyone let alone her these poems, but each passing day he found himself being constantly inspired and enamored with her elegance and beauty. He didn’t quite understand just yet why the love he had for her was unrequited, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it and fix things this year. It was their last year, after all. There was something about Lily that just screamed home for him. With her, he felt like he was home. Those feelings had scared him at one point, but with a good long talk with Remus and some hot chocolate he had a shocking revelation that well, he may just be in love with Lily. There was no turning back after that. 

Stopping mid stanza, he quickly looked up to see if anyone had seen what he was writing, lucky enough they were all quite busy with their own thoughts and the album playing in the background. He let out a sigh of relief and began humming, “I go out to work on Monday morning. 

Remus Lupin, the one with the sandy brown hair, sunkissed skin, scattered scars all over his lean tall frame, and mysterious yet kind blue eyes could be seen sitting on his bed eyes closed and arms behind his head. He savored these afternoons where lessons were over for the day and he was surrounded by his best mates, listening to Muggle music, and passing around drinks and sweets they stole from Honeyduke’s. Sometimes, he felt like he wasn’t deserving of any of this. He was nothing, but a Werewolf. A good for nothing fucking Werewolf. Of course, those thoughts would usually fleet when his friends would be laughing like madmen over something and telling him to get his heads out of the clouds, so he can join in. He really loved his friends. He loved Hogwarts. For once in his life, he felt accepted and loved. Condition and all.

He opened his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. He leaned over to the end of his bed to grab a ‘Honeyduke’s Delectable Dark Chocolate Delicacy‘ bar and bit off a huge chunk. He sighed contentedly at the delicious flavors attacking his tongue and began humming to himself, “Tuesday I go off to honeymoon.”

Peter Pettigrew, the one with the short dirty blonde hair, an unforgettable cute boyish face, pudgy short frame, pale skin and rosy cheeks, and wide innocent brown eyes could be seen sitting criss-cross apple sauce on his bed observing all of his friends. He stifled a laugh as he saw James writing furiously on the parchment that lay in front of him looking up suspiciously every few minutes to see if anyone was peeking at him. He knew James wrote poems to Lily. Of course, he’d never tease him or say it out loud because it simply wasn’t his business. He could be really quiet, but usually when he’s quiet he’s silently observing those around him. He learned all of his friend’s tendencies throughout the years. He knows they all think of him as some silly, gullible, curious little kid and he doesn’t blame them because he has to admit he’s all of those things, but there’s just more layers to him than that. He figures they’ll find out one day, there’s no rush. 

He distractedly chomps on some Fizzing Whizbees and admires the music playing in the room. He begins to hum “ I'll be back again before it's time for sunny-down.”

Sirius Black, the one with the shaggy luscious black hair, olive skin, literal Adonis body, and piercing icy blue eyes could be seen laying backwards at the end of his bed swaying his arms to the music playing. He really fucking loved Queen. Thank God for Remus’ half muggle born ass, if it weren’t for him Sirius wouldn’t have known about the sheer beauty that is Rock N Roll. He began to immerse and educate himself on all of the different types of Muggle music genresthere were out there. Music became something that brought happiness to his life and filled the void in his heart, he even wrote his own music cope with the fact that he 1.) was hated and basically disowned by his whole family for actually having a heart and common sense 2.) he was bi. Don't get him wrong though, he could still take the traitor remarks by people because honestly who the fuck cares about some fascist fucks, he’d die before joining them. 

Coming back down to Earth from his thoughts, he went back to flailing his arms and headbanging his head around like a maniac to the music playing in their dorm. He did he already mention he really fucking loved Queen? He sang out loud in falsetto, “I’LL BE LAZING ON A SUNDAY AFTERNOOOON.” 

Just then, a bright light appeared in the middle of their room following a loud crashing sound. All four boys snapped their heads at the scene unfolding in front of them, two people came tumbling down out of what looked like some type or portal hitting their floor and the light disappeared. 

“What the fuck.”


	3. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my neck hurts from typing this. im so sad it was kinda a boring chapter lol but marauders in the next one yayayayayyaayayay

February 7th, 1975.

A thick silence filled the room save for the two people's quiet breathing. The four boys stared in utter shock at the two bodies that lay limp-less on the floor of their dorm. This went on for a couple of seconds. Remus, ever the most reasonable one, snapped out of whatever daze he was in and jumped out his bed. He frantically began listing off duties for each of the boys to do. 

In the most commanding voice he could muster he said "Listen up. James, you and I are going to levitate each of them to the Hospital Wing. They're knocked out cold, so the fall must have done some damage. Madame Pomfrey will make sure to mend any bones out of place. Sirius, you're going to stay behind us and watch them for any sudden movements. Don't take your eyes off of them and keep your wand at the ready. We don't know who the hell these people are or if they're Death Eaters or something. Peter, notify Professor Dumbledore on the two trespassers that seemingly just fell out of the roof of our dorm and that we've taken them to the Hospital Wing."

All three boys gulped and nodded, too shaken up to put much of a fight or joke around anyway. They all got up and went to take on their respected duties.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Soreness.

Soreness was all Hermione could feel at the moment as she clutched at her lower back (and bum) and cracked her eyes open. Her vision was blurry for a moment until everything became clear and she looked around. 

The Hospital Wing? How had they ended up in here? 

She looked around and noticed how new and clean everything looked. The sun was at a perfect angle where it was shining directly into the room and casting a pretty glow on the plants Pomfrey must've placed on the window sills. The floors were a pearly white marble and each of the beds were folded neatly. Last she saw of the Hospital Wing, half of the ceiling was caved in and their was a bunch of debris coating the whole room. The breathtaking artwork on the stained windows was shattered and the floor was no longer white. More of a gross brown. She continued to observe the room until her eyes landed on the sleeping/snoring figure in the bed beside her. The wing was empty save for Harry, the sleeping/snoring culprit. She rolled her eyes and picked up her wand at the bedside beside her. She leaned over and used her want to poke him in the ribs and stick up his nose to wake him up.

"Harry. Wake up, Harry." she whispered while tapping his glasses with her wand.

His once peaceful sleeping face turned into a sour one as he begrudgingly opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds like herself to realize where they were. She watched as his face took on a variety of emotions: from annoyance to confusion to understanding to panic to excitement. He must've realized he was going to be seeing his parents and Sirius again. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She had to admit, she was just as excited. Though, a little part of her was scared at the possibility that they may not like her. She knew she could be really intense at times, but that was just because she was passionate and confident in the words that flowed out of her mouth. She knew when to speak up about and against things she deemed right or wrong, it wasn't in her nature to hold back. She unlearned the act of holding back her tongue and being scared to step out of line a long time ago. From Black rights to Wizarding rights, she's always been the outspoken type in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. She decides she's silly for worrying about something so trivial. It doesn't matter whether they like her or not. She'll never hide who she is for anyone. Shaking her head at her ridiculousness, she turned her head to see that Harry has sat up in his bed and turned to her with sparkling eyes.

"Oh my god, we're here. Oh my god, I can't believe we actually did it. Why are we in here though?"

"Not entirely sure, but the only possible explanation I could come up with was that something went wrong in the whole process of things and we ended up crashing hard instead of landing smoothly. I don't know where exactly landed, but someone must have saw and taken us here. I really hope they're daft and don't suspect Time Traveling. Otherwise, we're fuckin screwed." 

He shifted on his side so that his hand was supporting his head and he was looking directly at her.

"Yeah, hopefully not. Imagine getting caught literally 00.1 seconds into Time Traveling, that has got to be a very sad record." he snorted. A pout made its way onto his face and he began rubbing his bum.

"My butt hurts."

She dissolved in giggles and laid back into the bed, smiling. Everything would be different now. The people they loved won't have to die. She closed her eye and basked in the peacefulness until sobering up.

"Harry, we need to talk to Dumbledore immediately. We have to let him know who we are, he probably think we're Death Eaters or something. After we explain, we have to try to convince him to let us help in this War." 

As if on cue, the Hospital doors opened and revealed a younger looking Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione and Harry followed Dumbledore's approaching figure with their eyes, too in shock to say anything. She knew Harry was taking this way more harder than her though, he was like a mentor to him all these years. He looked up to him. Even if he basically led him like a lamb to slaughter the bitter voice in the back of her said. She decided to push that thought back because this Dumbledore hasn't done yet. He hasn't given her a reason to turn her nose up at him. She needs to be strong for Harry though, so she decides to take initiative. Breaking out of her daze, she clears her throat and begins to speak softly, "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

He sits on the edge of her bed looking at them with his head tilted slightly. 

"You know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know either of yours. Have we met before?" his eyes twinkle as he says this and a patience smile sits on his face. It's almost as if he knows everything. As if he's been expecting this. That would be impossible though.

"Sir, I'm going to cut to the chase here. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. We're from the future. I have a Time-Turner if you need physical proof and I am more than willing to take Veritaserum to prove that neither of us mean any ill harm. I won't tell you how far long in the future we've come from, but we're here with the sole intention to aid in this upcoming war. I'm aware that saying anything that happens in the future can change the whole course of the past, but that's exactly what we came here to do. In the Wizarding we came from, the War is over yes. None of us knew for how long though and the few that remained who were still alive were all sure that Voldemort would come back once more. We temporarily won a war at such a huge price. Everyone dies. Both the Wizarding and Muggle world are in complete shambles, if we waited a few more months over there everything would be destroyed. We would be dead. So, I mean this with no disrespect when I say whether or not you agree with our plan, we're still doing it." Harry looked at her with wide eyes and expression that could only be described as what-the-fuck-are-you-saying-this-is-dumbledore-you're-talking-too. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued on.

"I know that you're aware by now that we have invaluable information. Both of us hold information that could defeat the Dark Lord before he even rises and wipe out his army in the blink of an eye. We will be able to counter any attack they make, be one step ahead of them at all times, save thousands of lives, and even try to save a couple of those people before they take the dark mark. We had absolutely nothing to lose coming here and you can't send us back, anyway. It appears we'll be stuck here forever, so I ask only one thing of you. Please, consider what I've just said." 

Having had diverted his eye contact for as long as she could, she forced herself to meet his stare and tried making out what he must be thinking. His face was unreadable. A few seconds passed, then a minute passed. She was starting to grow worried that perhaps she came off too strong, perhaps she should have worded it nic-

A loud joyous laugh came out of the mouth of Dumbledore interrupting the inner conflict happening inside her. Her and Harry stared on as the young Dumbledore chuckled away, his eyes tearing up and cheeks getting a rosy red. They waited till his laughter died off because well, they didn't know what the hell was so funny.

"Oh Dear, pardon my outburst. I just thought it was so silly for you to think I wouldn't be on board with this. You've proven that you were willing to drop everything to go back in time to change things, so people would live and be able to live happy lives. That takes an unmeasurable amount of courage and selflessness. I want to make it clear right now that I support your plan. I think the invaluable knowledge you hold should not be wasted, quite the opposite. We need to put it to use. We have a war to win." with that he sat up from the edge of Hermione's bed and took a good look at the two of them. He still had that same kind smile on his face, eyes twinkling and everything. She grinned at him. 'Wel, that was easier than I thought.' She began to get excited at the thought of being able to have some use in the world again. Knowledge is power and she loved to utilize it in order to save the ones she loved who surrounded her. 

"I shall notify the teachers and staff of your situation and see to it that bedding, class, and clothing arrangements are in order by dinner tonight which is in less than an hour. May I ask what house both of you were in from your time?"

"Gryffindor" they both said. With a flick of his wand, Hogwarts robes appeared on either of their bedsides. 

"Best get cleaned up and put those on, I wouldn't want you two late for supper. It was lovely meeting you two, we will have to dive deeper into this tomorrow after classes. See you tonight at the feast." Throwing them another smile, he began to turn around and walk away until Harry finally spoke to him for the first time since he had arrived.

"Professor, I wanted to ask how exactly we got here and who found us. Was it you?" Hermione silently prayed that Dumbledore would say yes, they couldn't risk being caught by anyone else.

"Oh, yes of course. You were found in a 7th year's boys dormitory. You must've fell from a ceiling portal and onto their hard floor, knocking you both unconscious from the impact. Four boys found you. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter." With that he bid them a farewell and hummed his way out the door.

They slowly turned their heads to one another, mouths agape.

"The Marauders found us"


	4. Now I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo, im so sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter in so long. college started and ive been bombarded with hw already :(. im here now thoooooooo!!!!!!

February 7th, 1975.

The Great Hall was bustling with noises from all corners of the room, even the Slytherin table. News spread like wildfire about the new kids at school no thanks to Sirius' huge mouth. Though, no one had any idea of what they looked like, where they came from, or anything about them really. Students from each of the houses were placing bets and making guesses about the new kids. Dumbledore hummed at this as he sat and observed the students in front of him waiting on his big announcement and well, to eat. 

Remus sat next to his 3 best buds with one of his hands supporting his chin as he thought about what happened earlier today. He wanted an explanation and he was sure the rest of the guys wanted one as well, though maybe not as much as him. Remus knew he was just being extremely anxious and paranoid right now, but he didn't care. I mean, it's not every day two teenagers fall out of the sky and onto your bedroom floor, what the fuck is that. He was a curious person, can you blame him. His thoughts were swirling as the other Marauders were busy howling at their latest prank on the Slytherins. A jab at his side brought him back down to Earth and he saw that James was telling him something. 

"Isn't that right, Moony?" he asked grinning like a madman.

"Huh, sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Did you see the look on Snivellus' face when those 10 canola oil filled balloons were dropped on his fucking head, it was priceless." This statement alone sent all 4 of the boys into a fit of laughter, each of them were red in the face and wiping tears from their eyes. All of them thinking how even after all that oil dumped on his head, his hair looked exactly the same. Greasy as ever. He was in dire need of a bath. 

"Yes yes, well I reckon he deserved that one considering that rotten jinx he tried aiming your way the other day. Muggle pranks fucking rule, nobody can tell me otherwise." Remus said smugly, still grinning. However, the Marauder's little conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore's booming voice coming from the very front of the Great Hall. They along with every other student all turned their heads to see him get out of his seat and make his way to the podium. All voices hushed and eagerly anticipated whatever their Headmaster was going to say. 

"Welcome Hogwarts students, I'm extremely happy to have you all back. Most especially, my beloved 7th year students. Class of 1975."

At this, James and Sirius shot up out of their seats pumping their fists in the air and shouting into their cupped hands. They proceeded to shoot confetti out of their wands. Other 7th year students followed suit. Remus shook his head smiling as he looked on. 'Well shit, this is out last year. it better be a goddamn exiting one." he thought to himself as he looked at James currently doing the robot and Sirius prancing around like an idiot. The tips of his ears began to get red at this, god he loved his friends but sometimes they were downright embarassing. He scratched the back of his head nervously and turned his whole body towards Dumbledore, pretending that he had no ties to these guys at all.

Dumbledore laughed wholeheartedly lightly swatting all the confetti that landed on his head and beard.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Not quite sure I'll be missing you two though." The Great Hall broke out in giggles at both his statement and at the two boy's fake brokenhearted expressions. James glossy doe eyes shimmering and Sirius' very fake sobbing, that happened to be very loud. Remus rolled his eyes and threw a napkin at their faces. Dumbledore chuckled and continued on.

"I'm afraid I've gotten off topic, as I was saying welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope your breaks away from here were wonderful and you've gotten plenty of rest because you're going to need it. Classes start tomorrow at 7:45AM. I won't be disappointed if a handful of you wake up late, but just don't make it a habit. As you all know, the little First Years are waiting outside those doors right now. You need to set a good example. I need all you upperclassmen to be of help to any of them who need it, I'm trusting each of you to make the right decision and be a mentor of sorts to them. You all are growing up to be fine adults and helping the first years each year up until your seventh will only be practice to make sure of that. After every first year is sorted, we shall let the feast begin. I don't know about you lot, but I'm absolutely famished."

Just then, the Great Hall doors opened revealing Professor. McGonagall and the first years who looked both terrified and mesmerized trailing behind her.

\---------

As the last First Year got sorted and stood up from the chair, Dumbledore cleared his throat and moved back to the podium to speak again. He went over the basics that all First Years hear every year. Y'know, the usual stay-out-of-the-Forbidden-Forest-get-your-schedules-tomorrow-at-breakfast yada yada junk. He ended off his speech with this. 

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years. Before we proceed with the annual Welcoming back feast made by our beautiful and hardworking Elves, I have a few more words to say. As you all may know, there are two more students in need of sorting. However, they are not First Years. They are Seventh Years. I understand that the circumstances for which they have arrived here were admittedly odd, but can simply be explained as just a Portkey malfunction, so please do hush with all your conspiracies and rumors. Both transferring here from Beauxbatons, give a warm welcome to Hogwart's newest transfer students: Harry Wilston and Hermione Granger." 

The Great Hall doors opened once more.


	5. She Makes Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll yall, ugh so fucking excited to introduce hermioneeeeeeee.

February 7th, 1975.

The Great Hall was silent. For a split second. Before everyone broke into hushed whispers as the two new students strolled in, easy going smiles planted on their face. It was weird, they didn't seem at all nervous. It was almost as if they had gone through this before. 

"Holy shit, she's really pretty."

"What's that weird scar on his face?"

"I reckon she gets into Ravenclaw and the bloke gets into Slytherin. I got 5 sickles on it"

"He kind of looks like...James?"

"Didn't even bother brushing her hair before she got up today, huh? Floozy"

"I just want to fucking eat alreadyyyy."

All of these little comments could be heard scattered across the Hall. Harry and Hermione were unfazed by it, however. Harry was already so used to being in the limelight and Hermione had gotten shit all her life just for being Muggleborn that at this point they couldn't even finds it in themselves to pretend to care. They waltzed in even cracking little jokes at eachother and giggling as they walked towards Dumbledore. They both waved at him and he waved back at them with a friendly wink that held secrets no one, but the three of them would know. The rest of the Hall watched in awe as the two so-called new students comfortably conversed with the Headmaster. To anyone, the scene unfolding in front of them would look similar to a group of old friends rekindling.

Remus couldn't take his eyes off the new girl. 

She was just really...beautiful. Thanks to his enhanced Werewolf instincts, he was able to hear (not willingly) the group of girls in the table behind him talking about how odd her hair was which was weird because it happened to be the very first thing that captured his attention. He liked how untamed and free it was, she had dark brown frizzy curls cascading down her back in little ringlets, soft-smooth mocha skin, sparkling chocolatey doe eyes, big pink pouty lips, natural peachy pink cheeks, and a curvy petite build. He came to the conclusion that the pasty white girls with thin blonde hair behind him were probably just deflecting and merely speaking out of jealousy towards the new girl whose beauty and confidence was practically radiating off of her. He hadn't even really noticed how her and the boy looked as they were levitating them out of their room earlier, hell he didn't even think to look. He was just so busy being paranoid and thinking of the 1000 plausible ways they could be undercover-evil-russian-spies/secret-deatheater-he-who-must-not-be-named-lovers or somethin. Those thoughts left him as he was literally dragged back oh-so-abruptly to reality when the new girl turned her head walking towards the front and smiled in his direction. Her wide and welcoming smile did something to him; he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and suddenly all the paranoia was gone. For once in his life, Remus was more than happy to admit he was wrong about something. He felt the tips of his ears and cheeks get red and unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed. While Peter sat beside him moaning and groaning about food, Sirius and James looked at his red face with quizzical expressions, then turned around for a few seconds then back to study his face before realization dawned on both of their faces simultaneously. They wore identical shiteating grins until the sorting begun.

\---------------------  
"GRYFFINDOR." The hat exclaimed almost as soon as it hit the top of Harry and Hermione's heads. The Gryffindor table roared with excitement and pride as if saying hah, we got the new kids, suck it pansies. Sirius and James, being the loudest per usual which warmed Harry's heart immensely and made his night. His goal for the week was to become The Marauder's friend or at least talk to his Mom and Dad. He was overcome with a tidal wave of emotions as he was getting sorted and looking into the faces of both of his parents. After years of concealing what he felt, nobody but Hermione saw a change in his expression and for that he was glad.

The two made their way to the front of the Gryffindor table and sat surrounded by First Years. Naturally, any new 7th year transfer student with no friends would be completely embarrassed by this.

However, neither didn't mind this one bit. 

Harry watched on with glee as Hermione engaged in conversation with the First Years beside her and even showed them her own made up cute little spells. First, she gracefully shot a tiny penguin with earmuffs and mittens out of her wand and onto the 3 layered vanilla cake who then proceeded to ice skate on it and then set off tiny fireworks above all of them. They looked at her and her wand work in amazement. She giggled as she saw the looks on their faces, it was the exact one she had plastered on her face when she first entered Hogwarts and looked up to see the bewitched night sky ceiling. As she looked around at all of the innocent faces around her, she realized that going back in time was the right decision. Harry and her were going to save all of these people. They were going to make life easier for these kids, they deserved to live freely, happily, and not in fear and as a matter of fact, so did she. In her time, she had a stick up her ass because she had to. She was practically a 2nd mother to Harry and Ron. The responsibility placed on her shoulders from age 11 to 18 was unfair. She spent years studying, perfecting, and obeying in fear that she would be unprepared in the end. In fear, that if she didn't her and the ones she loved would die. In fear, that she wasn't good enough. None of that changed the outcome of things. The ones she loved still died despite her stickler for the rules and bookworm traits. She had come to terms with that and now she was ready to face the world yet again, but also make sure to have fun in the process with her best friend. She was shedding her old life and the personality she molded for herself, the walls she built around herself, and everything she once was. She was ready to just be Hermione. 

She closed her eyes for a second and felt nothing but peace & serenity.


	6. Friends Will Be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got up from bed and im alerady sweating. its so hot in cali :( someone save me

February 7th, 1975.

As Harry and Hermione finished their 3rd helpings of food, proclaiming as they clutched their stomach that they shall never eat again she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned around and was met with kind almond shaped emerald green eyes staring back at her, identical to Harry's, only this girl had milky white skin and luscious red curls-

Oh my god.

This is Lily Evans.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, one of the 7th year Gryffindor prefects and I was asked by Dumbledore to show you around. I was happy to offer my services seeing as Hogwarts doesn't usually ever get transfer students. Oh and by the way, please don't think I'm some sort of stalker or something but I loved the spells you showed those kids earlier, mind teaching me some one of these days?" she asked with a kind yet hopeful smile. Hermione could tell this girl was as sweet as Honeydukes, she couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"Oh, you make me blush. Of course! I'd love to. It's quite simple really, if you're good at Charms, I can assure you that you will get these down in no time. I'm Hermione Granger and this is-" she turned her head to introduce Harry only to find him staring back at Lily in wonder. This melted her heart, yes, but at the same time she knew it was going to look suspicious and weird and they just couldn't afford to let their identity slip so early on into their mission, so she kicked his shin discreetly under the table and motioned for him to finish her sentence and introduce himself.

"Oh and I'm Harry Wilston. It's pleasure to meet you." he said with the same kind smile she gave them. He extended his hand across the table and they shook hands. 

"Hullo Harry, Theo over there-" she pointed to a tall, slender, good looking boy chatting with two of his friends before noticing her pointing at him. He gave them a cute crooked smile and waved then started making his way over. Harry blushed. Hermione smirked.

"Will be giving Harry a tour. I wouldv'e done it, but Harry has to be shown to the boy's dormitory as well. You'll be shown your dorm and who you'll be bunking with for the rest of the semester. All of the guys in Gryffindor are quite nice, but stay clear of those 4 right over there." She pointed at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter who were sitting at the end of the table. Oddly enough, the boys were already looking in their direction. 

Sirius realized Lily was pointing to them and began waving dramatically and flashing them his signature pearly white grin that would normally have girl's panties dropping to the floor. However, Harry and Hermione just chuckled at his antics while Lily glared on in disgust. I guess this was around the time she didn't like The Marauders. They'd have to change that. 

"It's kind of you to introduce us, Lilykins, but we could do so ourselves. Thank you very much!" he shouted from across the hall with a wink. 

Lily's face became as red as her hair and her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"C'mon, Hermione. I'll show you to our dorms." she practically snatched Hermione up as quickly as possible and marched out of the Great Hall leaving Harry behind with Theo. They looked at each other awkwadly blushing before Theo cleared his throat.

"Well, Mr. Wilston. We best be on our way." he smiled at Harry and led him out. Harry looked down and smiled to himself.


End file.
